Melody of Love
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: Al momento de entregar tu corazón en una melodía, es porque a alguien se lo estás dedicando (Replayshipping) (Drabble Navideño)


**Les dije que mi regalo navideño no terminaba aún.**

 **Aquí les dejo otro pequeño presente.**

 **¡Un Replayshipping!**

* * *

Las voces nerviosas y desesperadas de sus compañeros no eran lo que la alteraba. Tampoco el hecho de saber que el público que les aguardaba había resultado ser aun más numeroso de lo que se había especulado.

Lo que realmente la tenía con los pelos de punta, era el hecho de haber obtenido el papel estelar a último minuto.

Pues sí, así era.

Originalmente había postulado sin demasiadas expectativas a aquel grupo de teatro que se desarrollaba como actividad extracurricular en la universidad. Y al parecer, la vida le entregó lo acorde a su nivel de entusiasmo: ayudante de escenario e iluminación, y en caso de emergencia, el reemplazo de la protagonista de la obra.

Era muy evidente que su presencia no sería requerida en escena y para ella era mejor deleite el colaborar con los encargados de iluminación o escenografía a tener que encarnar a un personaje ficticio.

Pero a tan solo tres días del estreno, que sería el 24 de Diciembre, la joven adulta que le daría vida a la protagonista, había sufrido una pulmonía que la obligaba a mantener reposo absoluto.

Y como resultado de ello, Rebecca Hopkins se había quedado con el papel protagónico, que era justamente lo que menos deseaba.

Pero no tuvo el valor de renunciar a la obra al darse cuenta que de ella dependía que todo siguiera adelante o se fuera por la borda. A regañadientes, aceptó interpretar a la protagonista de la obra, creación propia del grupo de teatro.

Era más bien un musical sobre la Navidad, la familia y el amor. Algo cliché, pero lleno de significado. Ella, era la pobre desamparada muchachita, cuya familia ignoraba por completo y que anhelaba ser feliz una sola noche. La noche de Navidad precisamente, donde la Estrella del Cielo le concedía su deseo y le enviaba un amor hasta el amanecer.

Rebecca nunca había sido buena cantando, hasta que entró en aquella obra musical. Durante los tres días de arduo ensayo, muchos habían quedado pasmados con la dulzura de su voz y no dudaban que ella le daría vida a la historia el día de su estreno.

Pero ella no creía en eso.

Pese a lo bien que resonaban sus cuerdas vocales y a lo angelical que lucía su aspecto gracias al vestuario para la ocasión, algo en ella seguía oprimiendo su pecho. Un vacío que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta y el estómago.

¿Qué ocurría en su corazón?

Todos sus compañeros estaban allí por alguien. Un alguien que había llegado a aplaudirles y acompañarles.

Todos. Menos ella.

Su abuelo, su única familia, estaba fuera del país por motivos de trabajo en una reciente excavación arqueológica y ante los problemas climáticos de en donde se hallaba, no volvería hasta un día después de Navidad.

No le había dicho nada, pero el saber que no tenía oportunidad de ser admirada por su única familia le dolía.

No negaba que disfrutaba en ocasiones ser el centro de atracción en los campos de duelo o de algunos ramos universitarios. Sin embargo, la atención de su familia tenía más significado que el fanatismo o comportamiento hipócrita de un grupo de desconocidos.

Pero ahora, debía ser fuerte y enfrentar las cosas como eran.

Era la protagonista. Debía cantar. Debía aceptar que estaba sola una vez más luchando contra el mundo.

Lo hizo al ingresar a la universidad. Lo haría una vez más.

Solo sería un momento efímero. Algo de una ocasión. Algo que ella no pidió, pero que se le otorgó.

Respiró hondo, echando atrás el llanto y las incómodas sensaciones que oprimían su estómago y su garganta.

La voz del presentador de la obra le indicó que era hora del espectáculo.

Caminó hacía el escenario, donde un micrófono yacía instalado. Se ubicó detrás de este, acercando sus labios, cerrando los ojos.

El sonido del telón abriéndose le marcó que ahora debía contar cinco segundos antes de entonar la primera nota y la primera palabra del villancico que daba inicio a la historia.

Pero primero, sus parpados se levantaron sutilmente, rebelando el color verde agua de sus ojos, descubriendo su mirada que se posó en el público.

Y entonces…

Lo vio a _él._

Ubicado en primera fila. La sonrisa ancha. Algunos copos de nieve perdidos en su curioso cabello. Abrigado con una chaqueta oscura y una bufanda azul. Las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. Las manos resguardadas por guantes azules.

"Yugi" su nombre se escribió en su mente letra por letra, haciéndola caer en la realidad. La ahora maravillosa realidad.

Yugi estaba allí. ¡Había ido a verla!

El como se había enterado o cuando había llegado no le importó en lo más absoluto. Yugi estaba allí, mirándola con fervor y ternura.

Inconscientemente, sus orbes verde agua se llenaron de lágrimas, a causa de la llameante felicidad que ahora ardía en su pecho. Una sonrisa llena de júbilo se extendió por sus labios.

Inhalando profundamente, entonó la primera nota de la melodía que debía cantar.

Una canción de navidad, que ahora dedicaría para él.

El amor de su vida. Su príncipe azul.

* * *

 **¡Siiiii!**

 **¿Qué les pareció este pequeño Replayshipping para Navidad?**

 **Mi regalo aun no se termina, aun falta un poco más xD**


End file.
